Is There Really No Way To Reach Me?
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Everyone thought she was leaving. They thought that after that incident, she would be gone for good. But she had other plans in mind. Possibly a one shot
1. Is there really no way to reach me?

Summary: Everyone thought she was leaving. They thought that after that incident, she would be gone for good. But she had other plans in mind. Possibly a one shot

Authors Note: Just a little thing that came into my mind.

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the writing. I don't own "Vienna". The Fray owns that one.

(Dana POV)

_The day's last one-way ticket train pulls in_

_We smile for the casual closure capturing_

_There goes the downpour_

_There goes my fare thee well_

The train station. I never liked it. Up until now, I never went there. Then, it all happened.

_Flashback-_

_"Logan, why can't you just get over yourself?" I questioned with anger dripping from my voice._

_"I never sa-" he tried to interrupt, but I continued my rant._

_"Not everything is about you Reese. Why can't you just care about anyone but yourself? Oh wait, I forgot that's impossible for you to even consider anyone else's feelings! Seeing as ho-" I didn't finish my sentence before his lips came crashing onto my own. I was shocked for a few moments, before I slowly relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and her places his hands on my hips. We stayed like that for a few seconds, and then slowly parted. He released me, and I quickly stormed out. There's no way that had just happened._

_-End Flashback_

At that point, we had started going out. It was only a few days before I realized that something was going on.

_Flashback-_

_"Lo-" I began before I froze. I had gone to talk to him in his dorm, but found him with none other than Lola._

_"Dana." He simply stated as he walked towards me. I took a step back._

_"So this is it huh? You don't really like me?"_

_"No Dana. I never have, never will. That kiss meant nothing; I was just trying to shut you up. In fact, YOU mean nothing. You are nothing." I took a shaky breath to stop myself from letting the tears fall. I nodded, and then left the room. _

_-End Flashback_

Logan had tried to tell me he was sorry, that he didn't mean it. I knew he was just trying to make up for being a jerk.

I wasn't able to handle the silence any longer, the whispers behind my back, my friends' pity and worry. I needed a fresh start. That's when I decided to leave.

_Flashback-_

_"Um…I asked you here because I have some news." The group's eyes bore into me. They had no clue._

_"I've decided that it would be best for me to leave PCA. Some things have happened that are too much for me" this is the point where Logan stood, and stormed out. I took a staggered breath, then continued, "and the rest of us to handle, and I figure that it would be best. I'm leaving tomorrow at 6. I'm sorry to spring this on you at last minute." I finished. Their wide eyes stared at me in shock. I took this time to quietly leave the room and begin packing._

_-End Flashback_

Now we're at the train station. The last one-way train pulled into the station, and I gave my friends a wry smile.

"This is it." I whispered.

"Dana, if it's not too much, I would like to take a picture of us all for one last time." I nodded at Nicole. She smiled, and asked a passerby to take the picture. I gave the camera a small smile as the flash blinded me. I hugged them all, and looked out the small station window. The rain had begun to pour down.

"Bye Dana." They chorused at me. I gave a small wave, and began walking towards the train.

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

Logan began following me.

"Stop it Reese. There's no way you're making me stay. There's no way you're gonna reach me Logan. Let's face it, I'm already gone." I whispered, then stepped onto the train. I took a seat near the back, not wanting to be bothered. This would tear me apart.

_There's so many words that we can say_

_Spoken upon long-distance melody_

_This is my hello_

_This is my goodness_

I knew that there were a lot of things that Logan could have said to me to make me stay. He knew it, too, he just chose not to say them. He figured that from here on out, the only way we would be contacting each other, was by long-distance phone calls and e-mail, but I knew better. This was just my hello to everything that would be starting.

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

My mind involuntarily flashed back to my conversation with Logan the night before.

_Flashback-_

_"Dana, you really don't have to leave." Logan told me as he sat on my bed. I kept packing as I answered._

_"Yes Logan. Yes I do."_

_"But why?"_

_"I think you know why Logan."_

_"I still don't really get it."_

_"Logan, I can't handle what people are saying, the silence, just… everything. I can't handle any of it." He sighed._

_"Isn't there anyway that I can reach you? Get through to you that this is a bad idea?"_

_"No Logan. There really isn't any way to reach me. I'm pretty much already gone." I whispered. He nodded._

_Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again_

_Straighten this whole thing out_

_Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend or an enemy_

_But this is the distance_

_And this is my game face_

_I heaved a large sigh and sat down next to him._

_"Listen Logan. Maybe in 5 or 10 years we'll meet again, and we can straighten this whole thing out. Maybe then we can actually be honest with each other. Maybe then, honestly won't be feared as an enemy that will tear us down, nor a friend that will bring us together. But Logan, that's in the distance. Right now, I need to get away. There's nothing you can do to stop me." He nodded once more then walked out._

_-End Flashback_

Before I knew it, the train stopped. I quickly got up out of the seat, and left the train. I walked up to the ticket counter, and smiled at the woman.

"One one-way ticket to Malibu, California, please." She smiled politely at me.

"That will be 40 dollars please." I reached into my wallet and pulled out a 50. She took the money, gave me the ticket, and began getting the change.

"Keep the change." I said, then walked off to sit on a bench. The train came, and I stepped on.

The ride didn't take long, and I was soon standing on the platform of the Malibu train station.

"Hey Dana." A voice came from behind. I immediately knew who it was. I walked over to the person, and gave them a hug.

"Hey Chase. Thanks for helping me out on this. I really appreciate it."

"No problem D." and we left the station.

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

-Monday-

"Class, we have a new student that will be joining us. Will you please introduce your self?" Mrs. Hobson announced. I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips.

_Is there really no way to reach me?_

_Am I already gone?_

_So this is your maverick_

_And this is Vienna_

"I'm Eangiline Janson, and I'm from Washington." I introduced, then sat back down, flipping my long raven hair over my shoulder. There really was a way to reach me, and there was no way I was gone.

I just needed a fresh new start.

Authors Note: End…maybe of story. I'm not sure yet. Please review, and tell me what you thing, and if I should continue. TELL ME IF YOU HAVE A BETTER TITLE IN MIND!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Thank you! -

--Lani


	2. Home

A/N: Hey. I decided to continue! YAY! Well, this is the new chappie. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2- Home

(Logan POV)

"Oomph!" I heard a voice cry as I ran into someone. I hadn't been paying attention. What a surprise. Dana Cruz had left PCA 5 days ago, and I'm not the same person I was before she left even thought it was my fault. I rarely go out, I haven't gone to classes, and I write. I know. THE Logan Reese, writing songs for and of the stupid, lonely, and broken-hearted. People like me. Anyway, it was a shock to my roommates when I decided to go to classes today.

It was after 2nd period when I collided into the other person, causing me to fall on my butt, my backpack to go flying across the hall, and papers, pencils, and other school supplies to scatter.

"Owww." I groaned as I at up.

"Yeah. You're tellin' me." A British voice agreed. I glanced over to the only other person on the ground. It was a girl. An extremely hott girl. She had long raven hair that was flawlessly straight, piercing dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. She was dressed in black shorts, a red tank-top, and black low-tops, all very normal. But one thing caught my eye. She had a simple, silver heart-shaped locket hanging from a silver chain. I could have sworn I'd seen it before, but I couldn't place where.

"Ey! Are you gonna sit there all freaking day, or help me pick up my stuff?" the girl demanded impatiently. She began chasing after papers that were blowing off in the crisp Malibu breeze. I chuckled lightly at the sight, then bent over to pick up a few pencils and other random items that had rolled off. I stepped on a few more papers, catching them under my Vans as the girl came jogging back, papers in her hands.

"Here ya go." I said as I handed her all that I had recovered.

"Thanks." She replied, and began walking off. After grabbing my backpack, I ran after her.

"I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Logan. Logan Reese." She gave a small nod in what I thought was acknowledgement.

"Ello. I'm Evangiline Janson." She replied.

"So where are you headed?" I questioned. She struggled as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Umm…3rd period, right?" I nodded.

"I'm going to Physics."

"Really? Me, too? What's the rest of your schedule like?" She handed me the paper. I glanced at it, and looked up at her with a confused expression.

"Are you positive this is _your_ schedule?"

"Unless there's another Evangiline Jenson at PCA, yes it's mine." She said. Sure enough, when I looked for a name, 'Jenson, Evangiline' was typed at the very top.

"Well, it seems that we have the same schedule then."

"M'kay." She said nonchalantly.

"So where are you from?"

"Washington."

"Wait. Then why do you have a British accent?"

"I was _born_in London, England, but moved to Washington when I was 6. Then I was shipped off to here." She explained.

"Oh." Was all I said as we reached the classroom. As we entered, a look of shock crossed Chase's face.

" Ev?" he exclaimed. A smiled broke out onto Evangiline's face.

"Chase? Chase Matthews?!" she screeched. He nodded enthusiastically. Evangiline squealed and ran over to Chase. She set her things down onto the desk next to his, and enveloped him into a huge hug.

"I've missed you!" she exclaimed, then whispered something inaudible into his ear. It would have been a trick of the light, but I swear that Chase's Cheshire grin grew even larger.

"I missed you to Ev!" he exclaimed. He gave her one last squeeze before releasing her. She sat down, and I sat in front of her turning around to face her.

"Am I missing something here?"

(Dana POV (A/N: If you haven't caught on yet, which you should have, Evangiline is Dana BTW))

I walked into the class room and saw none other than Chase Matthews. Of course I knew he would be there, but I had to act surprised.

"Ev?!" he exclaimed.

"Chase? Chase Matthews?!" I screeched. He nodded excitedly, and I screeched for the effect. I ran over to the desk next to his, plopped down my things, and enveloped him in a tight squeeze.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed. Then whispered, "He doesn't even suspect a thing."

"I missed you too Ev!" He said, playing it cool. He squeezed me a little tighter, then released me. I sat down, and Logan sat in front of me. He turned to face me, confusion evident on his face.

"Am I missing something here?" I chuckled lightly, then jumped into the story that Chase and I had concocted.

"Well, when I was 6, I moved to Washington where Chase was already living, and it just so happens that he was living in the house next door to mine. We instantly became best friends, and were for 8 long years. On our 14th birthday, yes we share the same one, he told me that his parents were shipping him off to some PCA boarding school. It tore me apart, I gotta tell you. But we kept in touch. I mean, who do you think he talked to late at night for like an hour just rambling on about Zoey? Who do you think he told EVERYTHING to? Except for that Dana chick…he did mention her a few times….where is she anyhow?"

A pained expression captured Logan's features.

"Dana left PCA a few days ago. She's not coming back." He said as sadness overcame his chocolate brown eyes. I was suddenly filled with guilt, but shook it off.

"Hey, you okay?" He just shrugged in response since the teacher had just walked in. She made me introduce myself, then it was pretty normal.

At the end of the school day, I was tired. Really tired.

I trudged off to my new dorm. Happiness quickly set in as I realized that it was room 101. Good. That secretary got the 100 bucks I gave her…I mean…umm….never mind. I plopped down onto my bed. My old one. It was good to be home.

A/N: Merry Christmas! A new update! YAY! I hope you liked it! Review please!

--Lani


End file.
